


I've finally got you

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Controlling Kasamatsu, Fluff, Frickle Frackling, M/M, Smut, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise finally has his high school basketball captain right where he wants him...in his bed room... naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After two years of day dreaming and one sided sexual tension Kise finally has his basketball captain right where he wanted him, in his bed. Kise had always found Kasamatsu sexy especially when he sees him roll up his kneehigh socks getting ready for a match, everything about the captain turned Kise into a puddle, the way he takes control of the team, the way he shouts aw hell even the way he kicks him, Kise isn’t one to be all hot and bothered by violence but the way Kasamatsu hits him makes Kise want grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall and whisper “hit me harder captain I haven’t quite learnt my lesson”

Of course that was all a fantasy and waking up wet ever morning after dreaming about his high school basketball captain every night was getting tiresome, however right now he has Kasamatsu on his bed, shirtless, trouserless and breathing heavily anticipating what Kise’s next move was…

“Kise what are you-“ 

Kise shifted his body weight so that he was laying on top of the captain, grabbing his chin Kise moved his lips inches away from the other boys lips and whispered “patience is a virtue” kissing the top of Kasamatsu’s nose to his right cheek, pressing his lips gently on every inch of it then slowly moving down to his chest brushing his nipples lightly with the pads of his tips whilst kissing his torso and collarbone.  
Kasamatsu had his eye shut tight and was grabbing the bed sheets, Kise could see he was trying his hardest to keep in control of himself but Kise was gonna make sure he lost himself tonight. Bringing his hands down to his waist Kise moved his mouth to his captains left nipple and with his tongue flicked the bud lightly, he was pleased to her the low  
sigh that left the older boys mouth and took that as a sign to carry on, bringing his mouth over the bud he started to suck on it using his teeth to nibble gently every few seconds, 

“Kise…” the other breathed out still trying to to keep in control of himself but finding it more and more difficult to more he was touched, Kise loves how responsive the other boy was to his touches

“yes captain?” Kise flashed a smile and Kasamatsu finally understood why he was scouted to become a model, he never really thought about it but seeing Kise look up at him and smile with his pearly whites and bright eyes he understood and god he never knew he was that attractive, maybe Kasamatsu was seeing Kise in a different light in this position…  
Kise could see he was losing the boys attention to his thoughts and wasn’t pleased with this , he bit down on the boys bud quite hard only to earn a a gasp and alow moan from the boy below

“fuck Kise” 

Pleased with this reaction Kise did it again to the nipple rotating the other with his thumb and fore finger causing the boy below him to arch his back ever so slightly, was his captain into rough play? The thought of Kasamatsu losing his shit and fucking him into the mattress was enough to make Kise’s dick twitch  
“Kasamatsu senpai… are you… do you like it rough?” Kise finally manage to say feeling himself blush, caught completely off guard Kasamatsu sat up to look at Kise with wide eyes, supporting himself on his elbows

“I-I just- you know- kinda? Damn it! shut up Kise!” Kise chuckled, he's never seen his captain so embarrassed before and although it was cute it also made him wonder how far he’s gone with a girl… or guy…

“senpai…have you ever done this before?”  
“done what?”  
“This?” “Kissing?”  
“And the touching?”  
“im confused”  
Kise looked at his senpai and sighed internally, shifting his body up so that he was face to face with the boy he stared deep into his eyes so that he would be taken seriously, touching the captains cheeks Kise whispered “Kasamatsu senpai has anyone ever gone down on you before?”  
Kise wished he had a camera to photograph the deep crimson deep that spread across the boy’s face, not just his cheeks but his entire face, Kise thought it was the cutest sight ever.

“n-not exactly”

Kise looked at the boys lips as he spoke, the thought that he’d be the first one to o this to his senpai was turning him on so bad he could cry, he wanted to undo his pants as his erection had become extremely painful and was pushing against his zipper but he wanted to deal with his senpai before anything, moving his lips to Kasamatsu’s ear he whispered seductively 

“Well today's your lucky day senpai~”  
Moving his face back to Kasamatsu’s he kissed him quickly before planting his lips on the base of his neck, sucking and licking one particular spot that had Kasamatsu squirming, Kise was determined to find all of the boys sweet spots before the night was over, he wanted to hear his captain scream he was always so serious and silent eh wanted to hear him beg for more… 

Kise felt like he couldn't breathe with his pants still on, one all days to wear jeans why today? He didn't want the older boys to feel like he was moving to fast but he needed to release he aching member from the confinements of his jeans

“senpai… can I take off my trouser? I can’t breathe…”

Kasamatsu froze for a second and Kise thought he had scared him, he wanted to explain that they didn’t need to have to go all the way he just needed to take off his pants…  
Whilst Kise was in deep thought he didn’t realise Kasamatsu had sat up and pulled Kise towards him so that he was sitting on the other boys lap, a little whimper escaped Kise’s mouth as he sat directly on Kasamatsu’s lap, directly on Kasamatsu’s hard on, he didn’t know what was happening but he wasn’t going to complain.  
Kise looked into Kasamatsu’s eyes and noticed something had changed… like something had broke within the boy… his eyes were dark and his breathing was more shallow then before…  
“s-senpai?” Kise found himself a bit scared, he was normally scared of his captain but a certain fear ran through his body and soul, it was like excitement mixed with fear? Even Kise wasn’t too sure…

 


	2. anything you what...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's never been this turned on before and he doesn't know how to cope when Kasamatsu suddenly takes control

Without so much of a warning Kasamatsu pushed Kise down so that the younger boy was now laying on his back instead and Kasamatsu was crawling on top of him, Kise felt like the air around him had changed and he was finding it even harder to breathe because he still hadn't taken off his trousers, when he came too mentally he saw Kasamatsu hovering directly in front of his face… staring at him with lustful eyes, Kise wasn't sure what was happening right and to be completely honest he was too scared to ask, Kasamatsu planted a small kiss on Kise’s lips before whispering “be good for daddy okay?” 

“daddy? Where the hell did that come from? And why did that make his dick twitch?” that was cringy as fuck” Kise was in a mental battle with himself to the point where he didn't feel his captain kissing down his well toned stomach, licking and sucking areas, dipping his tongue in the boys bellybutton, it was only when Kasamatsu palmed the front of Kise's dick he snapped back into reality again with a small gasp, he didn't realise how badly he needed to be touched, Kasamatsu continued to palm Kise's crouch; applying more pressure each time, tracing the outline of his member still with jeans on, it was driving Kise mad he needed to feel more...

"ha...senpai..."   
"whats wrong Kise?"   
Kasamatsu was kissing the inside of Kise's clothed thigh as well, giving the younger boy a taste of what's his lips would feel like on his bare skin, oh god he needed to take his jeans off before he died.

"Kasamatsuchii please let me take off my jeans...please..." still kissing the inside of Kise's thighs Kasamatsu stopped palming the youngers crotch so he could, in the slowest pace possible, pull his zipper down so slow that Kise was about 3 seconds from from sitting up and ripping his jeans off himself but he didn't know what his captain was planning, his face gave away nothing.  
Leaving Kise’s zipper half way undone Kasamatsu sat up slightly and grabbed Kise’s legs, pulling him so that he was so close he could feel his captains dick pushing against his thighs   
“oh my god I'm so fucking turned on I cant see straight” Kise thought to myself biting his bottom lip to hold back the whimpers, no ones ever teased him like this before and it was the hottest situation Kise had ever been in. Normally he would fuck girls and they would have no input whatsoever, it was all him telling them what to do or the normal routine

1) They’ll kiss and touch a bit   
2) They’ll go down on each other  
3) They fuck

And Kise was always left feeling empty after because they sex was good but it was boring but with Kasamatsuchii… oh my god… he felt like his entire body was on fire and he hadn't even been touched yet! Just a few kisses here and there…

The blush on Kise’s face hadn't gone unnoticed by the captain, Kasamatsu reached for Kise’s right hand and kissed it gently, he started with the fingers, sucking and kissing each one and moving his tongue around them then moved his mouth to Kise’s palm, then his wrist slowly moving up his arm until he was once again face to face with his blushing younger, Kasamatsu cupped Kise’s face and Kise automatically lent into the touch, his senpai’s hands were so warm probably because of all the heat that was emitting off both of them

“Kise…”  
“yes Kasamatsuchii?”

Kasamatsu moved his hand so that it was now on Kise’s chin, moving it forward a little so that they were a breath away from each other, they were close enough that if Kise pouted he could probably kiss his captain

“anything you want ill do it. I'm yours tonight”  
Kasamatsu’s voice had suddenly dropped 5 octaves and Kise counted himself lucky that he didn't cum his pants right there and then, he’s never heard his senpai speak like this before

“huh?”

Kasamatsu placed one finger on Kise’s lips to shh him, moving up to his ear he licked the shell earning him a light shudder and lowly whispered “anything you want…”  
It was more then obvious Kasamatsu wanted Kise has much as Kise wanted Kasamatsu so it would be rude to just ignore the boy in his time of need so Kise grabbed the boys hair and pulled him up, pulling it so hard that the boys neck was exposed for the boy to see, Kasamatsu’s adams apple bobbed in the dim light of the room and Kise wanted to bite it, hard enough to leave a mark for the team to see tomorrow at school.

“anything?” he whispered against his neck  
“anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be steamy kisematsu stay tuned and stay blessed~


	3. senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu shows Kise that basketball isn't the only thing he's good at

Kise grabbed the younger boys hair again and forcibly pushed the boy down to his crotch, he wasn't in the mood to play anymore something broke in Kise the second Kasamatsu licked his ear, he wanted him hard and fast. soon.

Kise was too impatient at this moment of time to let Kasamatsu fool around with him anymore so he unbuckled his belt and unzipped the rest of his zipper and with one quick motion pulled his jeans off, Kise took a deep breath in and sighed at the freedom he now had, he didn't care if he still had his boxers on he was just happy that his dick could finally breathe. 

just as Kise was basking in his freedom a involuntary moan left his mouth, he looked down and saw his captain sucking and blowing warm air over his dick through his boxers, Kise was slowly losing his mind he needed the real thing he needed to feel Kasamatsu's wet mouth over his dick, taking him whole and choking on the length, he needed all of this

"senpai..."  
kasamatsu removed his mouth from Kise's clothed erection and looked at him with a innocent look on his face like he doesn't know what he's done wrong  
"hmm?"  
"bastard" Kise thinks in his head, he knows exactly what's wrong  
"please... hurry up..."  
"why?"  
Kasamatsu continued to palm Kise's dick whilst asking him questions, Kise seriously felt like he was gonna die  
"why Kise? why should I hurry up? I'm enjoying touching you too much"  
Kise hips was thrusting on their own trying to get more from this situation... he needed more..."

"urgh senpai when you're finished playing around I'm gonna fuck you into another dimension I swear to goOOO- HOLY SHIT!"

Kise was too busy thinking aloud to realise that Kasamatsu had already pulled down his boxers and took him into his mouth whole, it took everything Kise had not to come then and there, he silently prayed to every god, every force in the universe asking to help him not come, kise threw his head back against the pillow and let out the longest moan, his ran his hand through Kasamatsu's hair urging him to move faster he still needed more

"ah...Kasamatsu... senpai... like that oh god yes"

this was a feeling Kise had never felt before, he had gotten a blow job before but never like this, it's almost like his senpai was born to to this.  
seeing Kise's reactions Kasamatsu felt more confident in what he was doing, he started moving his head faster, using his tongue to lick the shaft as he bobbed his head, playing with his balls as he sucked the tip, Kasamatsu could feel Kise shaking he was breathing like he just played 3 basketball games without break, his moans were getting louder and his grip on his hair was getting painful, Kasamatsu could tell he was close  
"ah yes senpai- oh god Kasamatsu fuck yes"  
knowing that Kise was close Kasamatsu started sucking even faster with more force then before, moving his hands up kise's chest he started pull and pinch his nipples knowing that would push him over the edge  
Kise unconsciously spread his legs wider using both his hands to push Kasamatsu's head down more wanting him to take him deeper, he was so close so very close he could taste his orgasm  
"sen-pai- i- ah- close- please-" kise just about choked out a warning, feeling the pressure on his head Kasamatsu took this as a sign to take him in deeper and took  
kise's length in as far as he could, the tip of kise's dick hitting the back of Kasamatsu's throat making his eyes water slightly, he swallowed around the tip and that's all that was needed to make Kise come, a scream and a hair grip strong enough Kasamatsu was sure he was gonna have bald patches after this Kise came, painting Kasamatsu's throat with his juices.  
Kise felt his orgasm rip through him like a storm, catching him so off guard he shook the entire bed with a scream, he would have to apologise to his captain for the grip he had on his hair after all of this, he doesn't think he's ever come so hard in his life and it's a bit overwhelming at first he has to bite back the tears, he doesn't really remember what happened after that when he came too he felt someone kissing his neck gently it felt nice in a calming way, when he looked down and saw it was his violent basketball captain doing the kissing he didn't want him to stop just yet so he let out a small sigh as he lifted his hand to stroke his captains short spiky hair  
"I see you've woken up?"  
"I don't remember passing out" Kise chuckled  
kasamatsu moved his head up as he was looking at Kise straight in the face, he truly was beautiful  
"hey... senpai..."  
"what is it?"  
Kise brought his finger to Kasamatsu's lips and traced his finger along the older boys plump lips  
"be mine."  
this caught Kasamatsu off guard, what?  
"excuse me?"  
"be mine." Kise repeated "I like you senpai please be mine"  
a faint blush formed over Kasamatsu's cheeks, he tried to look away but Kise pulled his chin back so he was looking at him again  
"say yes. be mine Kasamatsu"  
slowly moving forward he pressed his lips against the younger boys and shifted his body so he was once again on top, the kiss was gentle, nothing rushed or too heated, Kasamatsu was never good with words so he decided to show Kise how he felt through his body, a small grind against the GoM member body earned him a breathy sigh and a small squeeze on his ass and Kasamatsu decided to stop before things got heated again

"that's Kasamatsu senpai to you, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being much longer then i thought it would be so im gonna make this a chaptered fic i guess i got a little excited writing this hahaha


End file.
